


(Not So Subtle) Invitation

by ShuTodoroki



Series: Porn Without Plot (PWP) [2]
Category: Cars (Pixar Movies), Planes (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anal Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Helicopter sex, Helicopters, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, NSFW, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Smut, There's a reason why Dusty is in the middle, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28772970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShuTodoroki/pseuds/ShuTodoroki
Summary: When Dusty forgets to knock and interrupts Blade and Nick, Blade understandably wants Dusty to get out. Nick, however, wants Dusty to stay awhile...
Relationships: Nick Loopin' Lopez/Dusty Crophopper/Blade Ranger
Series: Porn Without Plot (PWP) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072118
Comments: 22
Kudos: 10





	(Not So Subtle) Invitation

Blade glared at Nick in their shared hangar, once they had returned from patrolling for spot fires at Piston Peak. "I know what you were doing." He growled out.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, _Blade._ " Nick replied, feigning innocence as he looked at the Augusta Westland with a slight smirk. 

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. Looking at me with those eyes on the way back. Damn near made me crash into a mountain." 

"I wouldn't have let you do such a thing." Nick retorted, still wearing that cocky smirk.

Blade was still unhappy, and he knew just the thing to make him feel better. He was sure that Nick was on board with the idea as well. "You still have to make it up to me, you know." 

Nick cocked an eyebrow, seemingly intrigued by what Blade was suggesting. If this is what he got whenever he silently flirted with Blade, maybe he should do it more often… "Oh? And how should I do that?" 

Blade didn't answer, as he moved forward to claim Nick as his own by claiming his mouth in a kiss, ensuring that _he_ was going to be dominant this time. There was Nick's answer.

Nick couldn't help but kiss back, letting out a slight moan as he relaxed into the kiss. Blade explored his mouth, finding spots that soon clouded his train of thought in a haze of sexual pleasure. He had a lingering feeling that they had forgotten about something, but Blade's relentless stimulation of the insides of his mouth caused him to forget all about it.

Meanwhile…

* * *

Dusty had finished his racing season, and he was helping out at Piston Peak in his firefighter paint job and pontoons. There hadn't been any major fires recently, so the team was in "vacation mode." 

Patch was cleaning the windows of the control tower, Dipper was sunning herself next to her hangar, Windlifter was lifting logs as usual, the Smokejumpers were off probably having fun bounding over the uneven terrain in the surrounding forest, Cabbie was listening to his ham radio, and Maru was tinkering in his hangar. Blade and Nick…well, the last thing he heard was that they were out scouting for any spot fires that may have started. 

He figured that since no one was busy at the moment, he should take the opportunity to radio Propwash, and see how his friends back home were doing. That is, until he passed by Maru’s hangar on the way to his own hangar, and the purple forklift called for him. “Dusty!”

The air tractor turned around when he heard his name being called. “Hey, Maru. What’s up?”

“There’s been a report of two tourists who called into the emergency line stating they’re lost. From what they described, they’re not far from the lodge, but I think it’d be good if they had an escort in case there’s debris in their way. We did have high winds recently, so there might be tree branches and such on the trails. I gave ‘em directions, but could you fetch Blade and Nick to escort ‘em?”

“Sure thing, Maru!” Dusty replied, glad that he could be of help. He headed over to the two choppies’ shared hangar, nudging the hangar doors open without a care in the world.

“Hey, I-hrk!” Dusty immediately stopped talking when he realized what he had intruded on, his mouth agape as he was stunned into silence. He was like a deer in the headlights. Well, maybe he should’ve expected that to be one of the things the choppies could be doing since the whole base knew that they were together, but he didn’t actually expect to see such a thing.

Blade had wedged himself underneath Nick’s frame, and was nipping and licking at sensitive spots on the Hughes’ underbelly when Dusty barged in. He immediately yanked himself from underneath Nick when he heard the hangar door open, and he gave Dusty a death glare which immediately made the air racer sink on his landing gear. 

Nick was unaware of what was going on because he wasn’t facing the hangar doors, and let out an “Oof!” in protest when he fell onto his skids, all the pleasure he was experiencing now gone. He whipped around, glaring at his partner. “Blade, what-” He cut off when he realized that Dusty was staring at the both of them. _Oh, so that’s what we forgot…_ He idly thought.

Unlike Blade, he found himself amused by the situation. It’s not like no one knew what they did in their hangar. In fact, he sensed an opportunity… A mischievous smirk came upon his face, as he looked at Dusty. “Oh, hey, _Dusty…_ ”

“Crophopper. Get out. Now.” Blade ordered, keeping his voice eerily calm. He’d deal with telling Dusty about the importance of knocking later.

“I-I’m sorry! I forgot to knock. I’ll leave!” Dusty quickly said, moving to reverse out of the hangar and shut the doors before he disturbed them further. Why did he sit there like an idiot? Of course he should’ve left first thing!

Nick, however, wasn't going to let this opportunity slip away. "Wait, hold on…" He moved to shut the hangar doors, before Dusty could leave. The air racer looked at him, bewildered, while he just kept the smirk, shifting his gaze from Dusty to Blade. "I think Dusty deserves _punishment_ for snooping on us." 

A collective "WHAT?" resounded from Blade and Dusty in unison. Blade looked at him, incredulous, while poor Dusty looked frightened. The Hughes never held back when he spoke, and it usually led to reactions like these.

"Well, probably not punishment, since it'd feel good…" Nick trailed off, shifting his gaze back to Dusty as he looked positively naughty. "Care to join us?" 

Blade was stunned into silence, horrified, as Dusty tried to stutter out an answer, taken aback by Nick's forwardness. A light blush creeped onto his front, partially camouflaged by his burnt orange paint. "B-But you two are together!" Oh no. When he said it that way, it sounded like he wanted to join them. But he'd be lying if he said that he didn't…

"Hm, well, I'll make an _exception_ for a looker like you. Besides, I know that you want it, I want it, and Blade will soon want it." 

Dusty was going to ask what Nick meant, when he suddenly felt Nick's lips on his, as the Hughes kissed him deeply. He gasped in surprise through his intakes, his brain wondering whether he should kiss back or recoil. It didn't take long for him to return the kiss, moaning as Nick explored his mouth.

Blade was going to protest what Nick said, until Nick kissed his former trainee. It was like a switch flipped, and he felt a pang of jealousy. Well, Nick wasn't going to be dissuaded at this point, and Dusty _was_ a "looker," as Nick put it. Ice blue eyes roamed over the pair, and Blade could hold himself back no longer.

With a low growl, he moved forward, nudging himself under Dusty's tail to give licks and nips to the air racer's sensitive panel, caressing his underbelly with his front landing gear. He dragged his tongue slowly over every part of that area, prolonging the pleasure for Dusty.

The reaction was immediate; Dusty instinctively bucked against Blade, trying to get more of that delicious touch that was clouding him in a euphoric haze. He tried to moan, but his mouth was occupied by Nick’s enthusiastic kisses, so he just gave a shudder in response.

Dusty’s shudder brought Nick’s attention to the fact that Blade had joined in. His eyes had been closed while he focused his efforts on Dusty, and he was greeted by the sight of Blade competing for the air tractor’s affections on the other side when he opened them. Nick pulled away, looking pleased with himself. “Told ya he’d want it.”

Dusty was in no position to answer or even acknowledge what Nick said, as he felt his mental capacity waning from him. “A-Ah! _Blade!_ ” He cried out. Blade showed no signs of stopping as he continued to trail along his underside. He was quickly becoming more and more aroused, and any hesitation that he had was thrown out of the window.

Blade was spurred on by Dusty’s cries and groans, as he worked faster, licking more eagerly at the air racer’s panel. “What are you waitin’ for, _Dusty?_ ” He drawled out between licks, putting particular emphasis on the air tractor’s name.

 _Since when did Blade say things like that?_ Dusty thought. It sounded so hot, and it made him go weak on his trembling landing gear. With Blade in that position, he knew what was likely to come next… The thought of it pushed him over, and he slid his panel back, revealing his erect dick to the two horny helicopters.

Nick looked on in approval, thinking of what to do next while Blade got right to work, engulfing Dusty completely in his mouth. He hugged Dusty’s shaft with his tongue, sucking and licking as much of the throbbing organ as he could. 

Dusty moaned out Blade’s name between gasps and groans, all of his thoughts on how Blade, _Blade,_ was sucking him off, and how good it felt. Waves of pleasure coursed through his frame, radiating out from his tail. He didn’t even know how he could handle any more stimulation; Blade was certainly experienced from his time with Nick. 

“Mmm…” Nick wasn’t going to be left out of the affair, as he moved to Dusty’s left side, using his skids to his advantage. He pressed his body against Dusty’s, caressing his left wing with his right skid, and reaching under to rub his underbelly with his left skid, all while licking tenderly at his canopy.

One of Dusty's breaths hitched as he felt Nick descend on him, and he let out a sharp cry. It was too much in too little time; Blade and Nick's combined movements from his back and front respectively left no part of him untouched by pure bliss. It was overwhelming, and he didn't know how much longer he could last. 

Nick continued, pleased with himself that he drew out such verbal reactions from Dusty. He was good, and he knew it. He moved from Dusty's canopy to his left wing, slowly trailing his tongue over the control surfaces there, judging the air tractor's reaction. "Come on, Dusty…don't hold back…"

Blade worked faster, stimulating more of Dusty's length with his tongue. He went deeper each time he took the other back into his mouth after pulling away. Both helicopters were competing for Dusty's affections, and neither was willing to give up.

The result was a thoroughly dazed and aroused air racer, as Dusty unconsciously flexed his control surfaces like his flaps while Nick licked them. Both helicopters were doing things to him that were indescribable. Bliss and ecstasy were the only words that came to mind, and even those words were tame. 

The hot heat of Blade's mouth and his tongue. The warmth coming from Nick as he trailed along his left wing. Everything was building up, and Dusty knew that he didn't have the endurance to last much longer. "N-Nick, Blade, I…I can't…" He tried to get out, but he found himself becoming increasingly less coherent. 

Luckily, both Nick and Blade seemed to understand what Dusty meant. Blade just worked even harder around his dick, tightening his mouth in anticipation for his release. Nick continued teasing his left wing, rubbing his sensitive underbelly with a skid, keeping his eyes open to see the finish. 

Blade tightening his mouth, and the added pressure on his shaft pushed him over the edge. Dusty let out a long moan as he hit his peak, quaking with an orgasm as he released into Blade's mouth. 

The Augusta Westland swallowed most of Dusty's load without missing a beat, licking up what leaked past his mouth as he drew back from Dusty, setting the air tractor back down on his pontoons gently. 

Nick smirked at Dusty's spent and dazed expression, as the air tractor came down from his sexual high. Dusty panted heavily, his breaths audible from his mouth and intakes. "Good job, Blade. You took a lot out of him." Nick complimented with a light chuckle. "Now that you've had your fun, it's about time that we have _ours._ " 

"H-Huh?" Dusty stuttered out, his mind too fritzed to understand what Nick meant. 

"You'll see." He heard Blade say from behind him. He gave no warning before he began his oral assault, lapping at the other's entrance to prepare him for what was to come next. 

Dusty's eyes widened when he felt Blade probe him from back there, and he shuddered in pleasure, arching back against the Augusta Westland as he gasped. He lifted his tail up slightly to give the older heli more access, wanting more. 

Nick looked on smugly, knowing what he was going to do next once Dusty was ready. He had been getting the short end of the stick so far, and he wasn't one to let that stand. It turned him on to no end, watching Blade elicit cries and passionate moans from Dusty. The air racer was certainly vocal, and he looked forward to what would happen next…

Blade pulled away from the air racer when he felt like Dusty was sufficiently prepared, causing Dusty to let out a whimper from the lack of contact. He gave Nick a knowing look, as he clicked back his panel. He let out a slight grunt as his dick slid out of its protective compartment. It twitched slightly, showing Blade’s anticipation.

“You ready for us, Dusty?” Nick asked, as he followed suit. His panel slid back, revealing his needy state; his shaft was dripping precum, and he was looking forward to getting some release along with Blade. They had focused their efforts on Dusty. Now, it was time to finish what they had started.

It didn’t take long for Dusty to nod in response. He couldn’t see Blade behind him, but he couldn’t help but let out a soft moan when he saw Nick’s length come into view. The sight made him feel even more hot and aroused, and he didn’t even think before he spoke. “Yes, p-please…do what you’re gonna do…”

Blade carefully mounted Dusty, resting his front landing gear on his left wing. Once he was stable on top of Dusty, resting on his rear landing gear, he slowly pushed into the former crop duster, careful not to hurt him. He hadn’t anticipated how _tight_ Dusty was compared to Nick, the air racer’s walls feeling so impossibly _good_ around his dick. 

“Hah…” Dusty keened out, as he felt himself being stretched by Blade’s girth. It didn’t hurt, thanks to Blade’s preparation, and he cried out as Blade went further in. He was greedy for more, and he bucked against Blade, bringing him to the hilt inside of his entrance. 

Nick licked his lips at the sight, and he knew that he couldn’t just stand there and watch. He came up in front of Dusty and mounted his face, resting the front end of his skids on the leading edge of Dusty’s wings. “Open up…you know you want to…” He teased, looking down at Dusty who was now underneath his underbelly, his needy manhood resting just below the air racer’s propeller.

Dusty was still coherent enough to obey Nick’s command, as he was pushed practically to the floor by the two helis. However, it felt good to him in his lustful state. Hell, anything felt good to him at the moment. He opened his mouth, giving gentle licks to Nick’s length, intending to start off slow. He wasn’t even sure if he could go faster when Blade started thrusting into him, because he knew that he would fall apart in that moment. 

As Dusty had anticipated, Blade started thrusting into Dusty, sending waves of pleasure through his frame with each thrust. “Ngh!” He cried out, taking a break from licking at Nick’s shaft as it rested against his face, making the situation all the more erotic. He bucked against each thrust, wanting more of Blade, and he quickly took Nick into his mouth, wanting more of the Hughes. 

“Uhn…” Nick groaned, slowly thrusting into Dusty’s mouth. The warmth from the hot cavern that was encompassing his dick turned him on to no end, and the way that Dusty was sucking on his length and caressing it with his tongue made him think that Dusty was no amateur. 

Blade pushed deeper into Dusty with each thrust, as he sped up the pace, letting out rich moans and grunts. The heat in the room was building, and all three aircraft were getting closer and closer to their peaks. “Mmm…you feel so _good,_ Dusty…” 

Dusty shivered at that. Again something that he never thought that he’d hear the usually serious Blade say. And it was _hot._ He lifted his tail even higher, trying to give Blade a better angle. He was getting closer with each thrust, and he didn’t know how much longer he could hold out. His licks to Nick’s shaft became more sloppy as a result, but it didn’t matter much to Nick at this point. Just thrusting into Dusty’s mouth was enough to bring him closer to his peak as well.

Nick smirked as he faced Blade from his position, and he leaned further over Dusty to meet Blade halfway, kissing him passionately while he fucked Dusty’s mouth. Blade returned the kiss eagerly, and the shared kiss heightened the experience for the both of them. They were in the same boat as Dusty, not being able to last much longer either.

Dusty was the first to go, moaning around Nick’s length as he hit his peak, while Blade continued to relentlessly fuck him into oblivion. The vibrations that reverberated around his dick as a result set Nick off shortly after.

“O-Oh, Dusty, yeah…keep going… _Dusty!_ ” He cried out after breaking the kiss, spilling his seed into the air racer’s mouth as he shuddered in orgasm. Dusty swallowed all of Nick’s release like a pro, licking up anything left, which thoroughly impressed Nick.

Blade caught up with Nick and Dusty in no time, thrusting into Dusty one last time before he hit his peak, shooting jet after jet of hot cum into Dusty. He let out a low groan, lowering himself further over Dusty as he spent most of his energy.

Dusty let go of Nick’s length as he groaned at the feeling of Blade filling him with his release.

Nick slid off of Dusty’s face, and Blade slid off of Dusty’s tail once they had recovered. They cuddled into Dusty’s sides, as Dusty enjoyed being in the middle of two loving helicopters. All three aircraft basked in the afterglow, thoroughly spent.

“So…how was that, _Dusty?_ ” Nick teased, looking at Dusty with a knowing smirk.

“Mmm…it was _amazing._ ” Dusty replied. “I could go for a nap, though…”

Blade chuckled lightly. “Don’t we all?”

They were enjoying the moment, and the tenderness of it.

Until…

“Seriously?”

All three aircraft quickly scrambled away from each other, as they looked, wide-eyed, at who had intruded into the hangar. It was the one and only Maru, who looked at them with a raised eyebrow as he held open one of the doors with a tine. How did they not notice the purple forklift enter?

“You know what? I don’t even want to know. I’ll get Windlifter and Dipper to do it instead.” With that, he shut the hangar doors, grumbling something unintelligible as he drove off.

There was an awkward silence between the three aircraft until Nick broke it. “…I might’ve forgotten to lock the hangar doors when I shut Dusty in. Again.” He said with a sheepish grin.

Blade rolled his eyes, heading over to ensure that the hangar doors were _locked_ this time. “What was Maru talking about?” He inquired, deciding to change the subject so they wouldn’t dwell on the fact that their head mechanic just saw them with all of their dicks hanging out. Well, it’s not like the mechanic hadn’t seen them before anyway for medical reasons, but still. It was mortifying to Blade.

Dusty yawned. “I’ll tell you guys…in the morning…” He trailed off as he relaxed on his landing gear on the sleeping mat.

“It’s midday.” Blade said with a deadpan expression.

“Well, I’m not exactly dying to know either. If it was important, Maru would’ve demanded you come out, since you’re the chief and all. Now come on, Blade! We gotta take a customary nap.” Nick beckoned Blade back over with a skid.

Blade sighed in defeat, knowing that he was outnumbered. He had to admit that taking a nap was looking real good to him, though. He rejoined Nick and Dusty, and the three aircraft resumed cuddling until they all slowly fell asleep.


End file.
